legreats3ntmfandomcom-20200213-history
S3NTM CYCLE 1
S3NTM cycle 1 is a simple cycle with only 6 girl created by LeGreatS3NTM to make people see what she's able to do! This cycle will have normal house parts, but all the panel will be FNTM format because the girls are all by the same creator! The prizes are cool and the challenges and photoshot too! The winner of this cycle was 19-year-old Leila Grey. Episode summaries *'Episode 1: The girl who doesn't want bleached brows ' (aired the 8th of march 2013) The girls arrived at the house one by one! They started to know each other! Then Hannah arrived and announced that was makeovers day! The girls got their makeovers: Then, the girls got their bed and went sleeping. The next day they did a photoshot and they went to panel. First call-out: Amanda Fox Bottom two: Leila Grey and Susan Jones Eliminated girl: Susan Jones *'Episode 2: The girl who hasn't booked a single job' (aired the 13th of march 2013) 'The girls got back home, they discuss about the last panel. Then they had dinner. Leila was pointed out to have some social problem but she said in the confessional she was only shy! The girls went to Toronto and did a go-sees challenge to partecipate in the Toronto Fashion week. After the challenge the girls had a photoshot and then they went to panel, where Leila had immunity for winning the challenge. First call-out: Uli Ginger Challenge winner with immunity: Leila Grey Bottom two: Amanda Fox and Karla Potter Eliminated girl: Amanda Fox *'Episode 3: The girl who finally improved' (aired the 27th of march 2013) The girls staid at home talking for a while after panel...Leila and Uli were getting really close friends, while Karla and Jenny were discussing about creating some drama between the new friends...Karla thought that Uli and Leila were fake. Then the girls had a challenge where they had to find a signature pose. Uli did an excellent job, while Jenny was quite uninspired and was accused by Mckey to not want to be here. At the end the girls got back home...Uli and Leila went shopping as prize for the challenge winning. Then Jenny and Karla talked to them about they're friendship trying to put gasoline on fire. The girls had a colourful photoshot and then went to panel, where an unexpected inproment waited the judges. First call-out: Leila Grey Challenge winner: Uli Ginger Bottom two: Jenny Olsen and Karla Potter Eliminated girl: Karla Potter *'Episode 4: The girl who lost herself' '(aired the 1st of April 2013) 'The girls did their last photoshot in Canada and then went back to Miami. There they found a new house on the beach! They relaxed and the next morning had a challenge. They had to make a short commercial about the stunning beach of Miami to attract tourists! Uli shone and won the challenge and chose Leila to join the prize. They went to the cinema and relaxed for a night! Jenny at the same time at home read a book and confessed to have lost herself. Then an Elle mail arrived announcing the last panel before the season finale! First call-out: Leila Grey Challenge winner: Uli Ginger Bottom two: Jenny Olsen and Uli Ginger Eliminated girl: Jenny Olsen *'Episode 5: The girl who became S3NTM' '(aired the 13th of April 2013) Uli and Leila are the 2 finalists. They started talking about winning the show. They enjoyed the beach and then Elle arrived to talk to the girl to know why they wanted to be S3NTM and other stuff, They then went to the Vogue shot, the Covergirl shot and the Guess shot. They came home, they had an Elle mail telling them about the runway show. They went to it and then came back home and had dinner. The next day they went to the panel and S3NTM was finally announced! Winner of the cycle: Leila Grey Runne-up of the cycle: Uli Ginger Judges: Elle Green, Hannah Blake Contestants (ages stated are at the time of contest) Summaries (Call-out order) ^ In episode 1 Karla would have been called 1st if she hadn't had a terrible beheviour with Hannah. *Karla's photo was actually one of the best but she performed really poor in the challenge and so was in b2. Photoshots *'Episode 1:' Shining in the mountain *'Episode 2:' Simple beauty shot *'Episode 3: '''Get in colour *'Episode 4: 'Couture shot in the cold ice *'Episode 5: '''Vogue Italia covershot, Guess photoshot and Covergirl photoshot and commercial